The present invention relates to the field of devices for use in flushing and cleaning dentures. In particular, the present invention relates to a manually powered portable device for flushing dentures with a pulsating high-pressure stream of liquid. The small size and portability of the device make it particularly appropriate for travel as it can be easily packed in luggage or carry-on bags during air travel. Further, it is entirely self-contained and operates without batteries or other energy sources.